Freddy Fazbear/Classique
Pour la version FNaF World, voir Freddy Fazbear (FW) Principal = Freddy Fazbear est l'antagoniste principal et le personnage éponyme de Five Nights at Freddy's. C'est un animatronique, animateur pour enfants a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, avec ses partenaires Bonnie et Chica. Il est le présentateur et chanteur principal du groupe. Apparence Freddy est un ours brun aux yeux bleu. Il porte un haut-de-forme noir et un nœud papillon de la même couleur, tout en ayant un micro dans sa main droite. Ses oreilles sont articulées et sont donc capables de se déplacer d'avant en arrière. Il a des empreintes de mains humaines sur son visage, mais elles sont difficiles à localiser. Tout en se déplaçant, il allume ses pupilles, qui brillent ainsi dans le noir. Personnalité Selon la chanson Freddy Fazbear's Theme, Freddy est un ours amical, joyeux et qui adore s'amuser. Cependant, pendant la nuit, il adopte un comportement meurtrier, et tentera d'enfoncer avec force dans un costume Freddy Fazbear tout humain qu'il rencontrera, ce qui le tuera. Son rire profond et sa tendance à se cacher dans les coins sombres lui donnent un côté malicieux. Dans Special Delivery, Freddy parle avec une voix grave qui dysfonctionne légèrement. Il révèle un côté malicieux qui semble prendre plaisir à narguer ses victimes. Apparitions Five Nights at Freddy's Pour les deux premières nuits de la semaine, Freddy est inactif et reste sur la scène, en regardant la caméra par intermittence. Au cours de ces nuits, il ne devient actif que si le joueur n'a plus d'électricité. Après que le courant ait sauté et que le joueur ait passé quelques secondes dans le bureau faiblement éclairé, le visage de Freddy Fazbear apparaîtra dans l’embrasure de la porte de gauche, éclairé et accompagné du refrain de sa boîte à musique. Après quelques secondes, les lumières du bureau et celles éclairant le visage de Freddy vont clignoter et s'éteindre, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité totale (la boîte à musique va aussi s'arrêter). Etant invisible (mais parfois audible en raison de ses pas), Freddy va approcher le joueur et lui faire un jumpscare, provoquant un Game Over. Si le joueur "fait le mort" (c.a.d. ne bouge pas pendant qu'il joue son refrain), son attaque peut être retardé. Typiquement, cela fait que Freddy joue son refrain plus longtemps et, quand les lumières s'éteignent, son attaque peut être retardé, donnant au joueur un peu plus de temps pour arriver à terminer la nuit; bien que, dans la version mobile, cette technique sera inutile. A partir de la Nuit 3, Freddy devient actif et débute sur la Scène de Spectacle, en compagnie de ses partenaires. En devenant actif, il suivra un chemin fixe, qui est le suivant : Scène de Spectacle → Salle à Manger → Toilettes → Cuisine → Couloir Est → Coin du Couloir Est → Le Bureau. Contrairement aux autres animatroniques, il restera dans les zones sombres des pièces qu'il occupe, ne laissant voir que ses yeux et des parties de son visage. Cela implique que le but de Freddy est d'éviter les caméras autant que possible ou, comme Phone Guy affirme, ce n'est peut-être dû qu'au fait que Freddy est plus actif dans l'obscurité. Freddy ne sera pas visible si un autre animatronique est dans la même pièce que lui. Voir Freddy sur les caméras de sécurité le fera ralentir dans son chemin, même s'il n'est pas visible dans la salle en raison de la présence de Bonnie ou de Chica. Freddy jouera son refrain soit quand il est dans la cuisine, où il n'est pas visible car la caméra de cette pièce est désactivé, ou au bureau lorsque il n'y a plus d'électricité et que le joueur n'a aucun moyen de se défendre. Habituellement, lorsque Freddy bouge, un rire profond est entendu ainsi qu'un léger bruit de course, impliquant que Freddy se déplace rapidement. Il ne bouge que lorsque le joueur ne regarde pas le Moniteur, donc, même si le joueur ne le regarde pas directement, il ne va pas bouger tant que les caméras sont surveillées. Freddy ne peut entrer dans le bureau que via le Couloir Est, mais quand le courant est coupé, il rentrera via le Couloir Ouest. Comme ses mouvements ne semblent pas suivre de règles strictes et sont presque instantanés, il peut donner l'impression de se téléporter. Cela est renforcé par le fait qu'il ne rit pas à chaque fois qu'il se déplace, ce qui signifie que le joueur doit constamment le chercher pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas juste à côté du Bureau. Le moyen le plus efficace d'empêcher Freddy de se faufiler dans le Bureau est de surveiller fréquemment les caméras afin de pouvoir bloquer ses mouvements. Si Freddy est vu sur la CAM 4B, le joueur devra toujours fermer la porte de droite quand il regarde le Moniteur, à moins que le joueur ne regarde la dite caméra. La raison est que si le joueur ne fait pas cela, Freddy peut se faufiler dans la pièce. Freddy peut parfois entrer à l'intérieur du Bureau si le joueur regarde une autre caméra que la CAM 4B alors qu'il est là. Etant donné que Freddy n'apparaît pas dans l'angle mort des caméras comme le font Bonnie et Chica, sa position dans le couloir signifie qu'il n'est plus qu'à un pas de rentrer dans le Bureau. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Dans le préquelle, Freddy apparaît sous un design antérieur et endommagé connu sous le nom de Withered Freddy, qui est remplacé par Toy Freddy. Après les événements du second opus, il a été réparé pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant dans le premier opus. Le Freddy original fait tout de même une apparition dans les cinématiques vues après la finition d'une nuit, où le joueur se trouve dans son point de vue. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Les restes de Freddy apparaissent dans Five Nights at Freddy's 3, utilisés comme décoration a Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Ses restes sont visibles dans le couloir à gauche du Bureau. Il ne reste que son torse, avec une tête sans oreilles et sans yeux. Son apparition la plus notable est dans le premier Mini-jeu, où le joueur le contrôlera. Il devra parcourir Freddy Fazbear's Pizza en suivant un étrange Freddy de couleur pourpre. Il va finir par se retrouver coincé dans une zone, et se faire démanteler par Purple Guy. Ses restes peuvent toujours êtres visibles au sol dans les mini-jeux suivants. Dans le Mini-Jeu "Happiest Day", l'un des enfants à la fin du mini-jeu porte un masque de Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Même si Freddy n'apparaît pas dans Five Nights at Freddy's 4, une peluche à son effigie est visible dans quelques un des Mini-jeux, et il fait une apparition dans le Show "Fredbear & Friends". L'un des amis du "Grand Frère" porte également un masque de Freddy. Enfin, plutôt que d'apparaître lui-même, il est remplacé par son homologue cauchemardesque, Nightmare Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Bien que Freddy lui-même n’apparaît pas dans Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, il est remplacé par une de ses re-créations, Funtime Freddy. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Freddy apparaît brièvement dans la séquence d'introduction de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator où il est présenté sous son apparence normale et apparence délabrée. Lorsque le jeu est lancé pour la première fois, un mini-jeu d'apparence rétro s'enclenche et Freddy en est le personnage jouable dont le but est de lancer des pizzas sur des enfants à l'autre bout de l'écran pour les satisfaire. Ultimate Custom Night Freddy Fazbear fait son retour dans Ultimate Custom Night en tant que l'un des nombreux personnages sélectionnables. thumb|left Comme indiqué par sa description, Freddy Fazbear apparaît à la CAM01, la caméra qui met en valeur le couloir à la gauche du bureau du joueur. Une fois que Freddy Fazbear apparaîtra, il se rapprochera lentement de la porte de gauche du Bureau, se déplaçant en 4 phases notables en cours de route. Lorsqu'il est vu dans sa quatrième phase, le joueur dispose d'un court laps de temps pendant lequel il peut fermer la porte de gauche, sinon sa nuit se terminera par un jumpscare de Freddy. La vitesse à laquelle Freddy transite entre les phases augmentera pendant la nuit si la température augmente. Challenges où Freddy est actif: * Bears Attack 1 * Bears Attack 2 * Bears Attack 3 * Old Friends * Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted thumb|right Freddy Fazbear fait son retour en tant qu'antagoniste de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Il apparaît dans la section FNAF 1 où il possède globalement le même comportement, et dans la section Maintenance où il possède son propre niveau. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Freddy Fazbear est le premier animatronique rencontré par le joueur, agissant en tant que tutoriel. En attaquant, Freddy active les Couplets du Toréador et s'adresse au joueur. Pour le vaincre, le joueur doit l'écouter, localiser ses déplacements et l'électrocuter lorsqu'il se dévoile. Il est bien plus facile que les autres animatroniques car les statiques qu'il cause à l'écran sont mieux visibles, ce qui le rend plus facile à localiser. Sa musique signature le rend également identifiable. |-| Images = Five Nights at Freddy's Menu 431.png|Freddy dans le Menu. 440.png|Freddy dans le Menu (ouvrant sa bouche) 441.png|Freddy dans le Menu (autre position) MasklessFreddy.png|Freddy dans le Menu (sans masque) Gameplay 2.png|Freddy, Bonnie et Chica sur scène (regardant vers la caméra) Show stage nocamera.png|Freddt, Bonnie et Chica sur scène. ShowStageNoChica.png|Freddy et Bonnie sur scène (sans Chica) ShowStageNoBonnie.png|Freddy et Chica sur scène (sans Bonnie) ShowStageFreddy.png|Freddy sur scène (seul) ShowStageFreddyStare.jpg|Freddy sur scène (regardant vers la caméra) DiningAreaFreddy.png|Dans la Salle à Manger. RestroomFreddy.png|Dans les Toilettes. EastHallFreddy.png|Dans le Couloir Est. EastCornerFreddy.png|Dans le Coin du Couloir Est. FreddyPoster.png|Poster de Freddy s'arrachant la tête. Freddy spook.gif|Pendant la panne de courant. Autres 525.png|L'une des Hallucinations. Freddy-HandPrint.jpg|Les empruntes de mains sur son masque. FreddyDoll.png|Peluche Freddy (mobile uniquement) Bande-annonce Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Band.gif|Pendant la journée. FreddyTrailer.gif|Pendant la journée. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Cinématiques Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|Point de vue de Freddy. Nuit Customisée FreddyDoll2.png|Peluche Freddy à débloquer. LoneMicrophone.png|Microphone à débloquer. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3 Office.png|Dans le Couloir de Gauche. HeadsGlowing.png|Mauvaise Fin. Heads.png|Bonne Fin. FazbearsFrightComingSoon.png|Dans le journal du début. FNAF3 Ending.png|Dans le journal de fin. Mini-jeux FreddyKid.png|L'enfant représentant Freddy. FreddyMask.png|Le masque que l'enfant portait. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FreddyPlush.png|La peluche Freddy. Fredbear and Friends.gif|Fredbear & Friends. FreddyGuy.png|La garçon portant le masque de Freddy. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FreddyWalkRight.gif|Freddy dans le premier mini-jeu. FreddyWalkLeft.gif|Freddy dans le premier mini-jeu. Pizzeria Simulator WFreddy.png|Withered Freddy dans l'une des cinématiques. Pizzeria Simulator WFreddy.png|Freddy dans l'une des cinématiques. Pizzeria Simulator Image1.png|Freddy en action dans l'une des cinématiques. Completion Ending Freddy.jpg|Freddy dans la "Completion Ending". Ultimate Custom Night UCN Freddy.png|Son Icône. UNC Standard Office Light.png|Le mannequin Freddy dans le Bureau (standard) Freddy UCN 1.png|Freddy s'approchant du couloir de gauche (première étape) Freddy UCN 2.png|Freddy s'approchant du couloir de gauche (deuxième étape) Freddy UCN 3.png|Freddy s'approchant du couloir de gauche (troisième étape) Freddy UCN 4.png|Freddy s'approchant du couloir de gauche (dernière étape) Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Présentation ICO Freddy.png|Icône. FreddyPose.png|Rendu. Hard Mode Freddy.png|Freddy dans le Mode Ultraviolet. Gameplay FreddyParts.png|Dans la section "Maintenance". FreddyParts2.png|Idem, si la boîte à musique tombe au sol. BlacklightFreddyParts.png|Dans la section "Maintenance" (Mode Ultraviolet). HWBlackFreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy attaquant le joueur (Mode Ultraviolet). HWBlackFreddyJumpscare2.gif|Freddy attaquant le joueur dans le niveau "Pizza Party". Succès Celebrate-Trophy.png|Freddy, avec ses partenaires, dans le succès "Celebrate". Showtime-Trophy.png|Freddy, avec ses partenaires, dans le succès "Showtime". LetsParty-Trophy.png|Le bras de Freddy dans le succès "Let's Party!". Teasers FreddyHW1.jpg FreddyHW2.jpg Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Présentation ARFreddy.png|Rendu officiel. ARFreddyWorkshop.png|Son icône dans l'Atelier. ARFreddyIcon.png|Son icône sur la carte. ARFreddyCPU.png|L'icône de son processeur. Promotions AR Latest-Teaser.png|Freddy sur le dernier teaser de FNaF: AR. Son ombre peut être vue derrière la fenêtre à côté de Springtrap. AR Latest-Teaser-Color.jpg|Même image, mais coloré. Invasion.png|Freddy, parmi d'autres, à l'extérieur de la maison. FNaF World FNaFAprilFools.jpg|Dans "FNaF 57: Freddy in Space". Livres FNaFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Couverture du Roman "The Silver Eyes". SurvivalLogbook.jpg|Couverture du "Survival Logbook". TheFreddyFiles.jpg|Couverture de "The Freddy Files". Autres 768.png|Artwork de FNaF. Maskless Freddy.png|Sans masque. Thankyou.jpg|Freddy et les autres dans l'image de remerciements. FNaF Monopoly.jpg|Illustration du Jeu Monopoly. Calendar2.jpg|Freddy et ses partenaires dans le Calendrier 2019. Ultimate Group.jpg|Freddy, et beaucoup d'autres, sur l'affiche de Ultimate Custom Night. FilesFreddy.png|Dans "The Freddy Files". Freddy-OfficialArt.png|Artwork de Freddy par Claudia Schröder. 5t0ft1pqkl411.jpg|Photo de Freddy et ses amis sur des cordes |-| Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's Son refrain ("Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; aussi connu sous "Toreador March"). Le son émit lorsqu'un animatronique attaque le joueur (excepté Golden Freddy) 'Attention: Fort!' Les rires de Freddy quand il se déplace. Les bruits de course émit par Freddy. Les bruits de pas de Freddy pendant la panne de courant. Bonnie et Chica font également ces bruits lorsqu'ils se déplacent. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Le son émit lorsque Freddy et ses amis sont démantelés par Purple Guy. Attention: Fort! Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery |-| Anecdotes = Général * La musique que joue Freddy avec sa boîte à musique est une chanson de Georges Bizet se nommant Votre Toast, je peux vous le rendre de l'opéra "Carmen". * Freddy et Foxy sont les seuls animatroniques à avoir des homologues dans chaque opus de la franchise. ** Freddy lui-même possède le plus de variantes et d'homologues dans la franchise entière. * Freddy Fazbear est le premier animatronique de la franchise à avoir un nom de famille, le deuxième étant Orville Elephant. Five Nights at Freddy's * Dans le premier opus, Freddy est le seul animatronique capable d'approcher et d'entrer dans le bureau des deux côtés (le Couloir Est pour son attaque standard, et le Couloir Ouest si le joueur est à court d'électricité). ** En conséquence, il est aussi le seul animatronique dans cet opus à avoir deux jumpscares différents : un pour son attaque standard, et un autre pour quand le courant est coupé. * Freddy est toujours le dernier des animatroniques à bouger de la Scène. Cela inclut que dans la Nuit Customisée, si l'I.A. de Freddy est fixé à plus que les autres, il ne bougera pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas partis. * Freddy était initialement destiné à être immobile et à se déplacer seulement pendant la panne de courant, ce qui s'apparente à son comportement pendant les deux premières nuits. Toutefois, Scott Cawthon, le créateur du jeu, a voulu donner au personnage principal un rôle plus important, et donc, le laisser traquer le joueur comme les autres. * Freddy a un mystérieux homologue nommé Golden Freddy. On ignore si c'est un autre costume lui ressemblant, une ancienne version de son costume, ou simplement un fantôme. La plupart des gens pense actuellement que Golden Freddy est le résultat des Hallucinations paranoïaques de Mike Schmidt. * L'une des Hallucinations le représente avec des yeux humains injectés de sang. ** Cette image semble être le résultat d'un humain qui s'est fait enfoncé dans un costume. * Le rire de Freddy que l'on entend quand il se déplace est en fait le clip audio d'un rire de fille, qui a été seulement ralenti. * Une explication possible de l'absence de mouvements de Freddy durant les deux premières nuits est peut-être qu'il étudie la stratégie du joueur pour s'adapter en conséquence. * Freddy peut être vu tenant son microphone lorsqu'il est sur la Scène de Spectacle, dans la Salle à Manger et dans le Couloir Est. Cela fait de lui le seul animatronique à rester à son poste alors qu'il n'est pas actuellement sur scène. * Si Freddy attaque le joueur après avoir abaissé le moniteur, les boutons de la lumière et des portes disparaissent une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne remplisse l'écran. * Freddy est le seul animatronique à avoir une seule position sur chaque caméra, sans compter celle de la Scène. * Sans compter la Scène et la Cuisine, la position de Freddy sur la caméra correspond à quel étape il est du joueur : plus il est proche du Bureau, plus il est proche de la caméra et plus son visage peut être vu. * Cliquer sur le nez de Freddy sur l'affiche "Celebrate!" lui fera faire un petit bruit aigu. * Sur l'affiche déformée de Freddy, il est représenté en train de déchirer sa propre tête. Une de ses mains est au même endroit que l'empreinte de mains sur son menton. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Si on regarde de près la tête de Freddy, on peut voir des empreintes de mains humaines sur son visage, tout comme celles du premier opus. * En de rares occasions, les affiches de Freddy se trouvant sur les CAM 02 et CAM 10 peuvent se changer en une affiche de Springtrap. * Une version de l'assiette en carton de Freddy peut apparaître dans le Bureau en de rares occasions. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Un court passage du premier jeu, dans la bande-annonce, le montre sur scène avec Bonnie et Chica. * Le nom "Freddy Fazbear" est brièvement mentionné par HandUnit, en parlant de la fermeture de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * Le mode "Freddy & Co." de la Nuit Personnalisée est également nommé à son nom. Ultimate Custom Night * Sans doublage, Freddy est le seul animatronique à jouer de la musique plutôt que de parler. * Lui et Nightmare Fredbear sont les seuls animatroniques à rentrer dans le Bureau exclusivement du couloir de gauche. * Les phrases de Fredbear par Kellen Goff étaient à l'origine destinées à appartenir à Freddy Fazbear, comme révélé par Kellen Goff lors de son second interview. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted * Il est indéterminé si son apparence dans le Mode Ultraviolet possède la moindre connexion avec Shadow Freddy. * Dans la chanson Freddy Fazbear's Theme actuellement inutilisée, Freddy est interprété par Kellen Goff, qui a été précédemment sélectionné pour interpréter le même personnage, bien que ses citations enregistrées aient été utilisées pour Fredbear à l'insu de Goff. Goff avait déjà interprété Funtime Freddy et Molten Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery * Il s'agit de la première fois que Freddy parle officiellement. La personne l'interprétant reste encore inconnue. Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Catégorie:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Catégorie:Ultimate Custom Night Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Animatroniques Catégorie:Série Principale